


happiness is being dumb

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [77]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: kevin/mike/spencer and jebediah - feet touch the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness is being dumb

Mike walked a little away from the TARDIS as Kevin and Spencer made their fond farewells. He focused on the shell-shocked faces in a vain attempt to keep at bay the little trill of fear that Kevin would just close those blue doors and disappear, never to come back to him.

He still breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Kevin's warm, sure hands wrap around his arm, tugging him in close. "Look at them," Mike said softly so he wouldn't have to say what he was feeling. "You can almost see them rewriting history to forget what just happened."

"Again," Kevin murmured, and Mike wondered again how many times, exactly, Kevin had done this. "I guess anything is better than knowing we're just a tiny speck of a blue-green world in a quiet corner of the universe, ripe for the picking still."

Mike huffed out a weak laugh. "Well, when you put it like," he said, relaxing a little as Kevin smiled and leaned into kiss him.

"It's okay, Carden," Spencer said, strolling up behind him to take his other arm in a loose loop. "We're not completely defenseless."

"And we're getting better with practice," Kevin shot back across Mike.

"It shouldn't be just you guys," Mike blurted out.

Spencer sighed and moved a little closer as Kevin tightened his grip on Mike's arm. "We're not alone," Kevin promised him.

"And besides," Spencer added faux-brightly, his shell suddenly thin and brittle. "If not us, then who?"

Mike couldn't come up with a good answer to that, not when Spencer was suddenly so fragile on his arm. "What can I do?" he asked quietly, seriously.

Kevin kissed the side of his mouth again, the gesture speaking volumes. Spencer took his hand, just like he'd seen the Doctor do to Spencer. "Well, for a start, you can buy us breakfast."

Hand in hand and arm in arm, the three of them walked away from the fading sound of the TARDIS dematerializing.


End file.
